Souls Of the Damned
by Fluffy Raikou-Sinful Snackbag
Summary: Amethyst's kits have settled well into the Pokemon Kingdom, but their peace is shattered when a new threat is detected. Violet leads her siblings on a quest to find the Temple of Souls, which is proven quite difficult, until two old friends come out of the dark to help and even stop evil for eons to come. As a side note, something's up with Amethyst...(Sequel to EATMOT.)
1. Prolouge

**And here it is, the sequel to EATMOT! I've been excited to write this, SO EXCITED...Enjoy! I don't own Pokemon.**

 _Cool, crisp wind blew across Amethyst's face as she looked at the crystal clear lake in front of her. She felt an aching familiarity- like she'd been here before...In a dream, perhaps, as this sense of familiar carried wistfulness, as well as a hint of peace. The sky held no clouds, just a deep, beautiful indigo color with white stars twinkled, the moon white, full, casting a cold light to reflect on the lake._

 _"Amethyst."_

 _Amethyst knew that voice anywhere. "Father?" She turned to see the Umbreon, fur darker than the night sky, eyes bloodred and full._

 _Shade knelt down and touched his nose to his daughter's head. Amethyst closed her eyes, willing for tears not to fall. Shade twined his tail with hers._

 _"Father..." Amethyst whispered. "You've been watching us? Jay, Lily, Violet, Kade, Jett, and Delilah? Frostbound? Me?"_

 _Shade nodded. "Yes, dear. But now is not the time," he said. "Look at the lake."_

 _They turned back to the lake. As they watched, black clouds clotted out the moon and starlight. The lake became murky, and Amethyst could no longer see through it...The water didn't even look drinkable._

 _"Watch closely, dear." Shade murmured._

 _Wind blew across the surface of the lake, and saw eight Pokemon. Two Umbreon, a Jolteon, a Leafeon, a Flareon, a Sylveon, and...a Cinncino and a shiny Espeon?_

 _Tears came to Amethyst's eyes._ I can recognize my best friend, my sister, and my babies anywhere. _They were all standing, determined looks on their faces. In front of them was a temple of sorts, grey clouds beginning to spill rain._

 _"Amethyst, remember this." Shade said. "It will be important for your future." He turned to her, dead serious. "Peace is present, darkness is gone. But when it returns...Six will rise."_

Another prophecy?! _Amethyst thought wildly. As she watched, Shade began to fade._

 _"Before you go," Amethyst blurted. "Is Princess okay?!"_

Amethyst blinked, and was suddenly awake. Frostbound was beside her, snoring softly. Amethyst chuckled, then set her head on her paws.

 _Six will rise...and that image. Is something going to happen to my children?_

 **And I'll leave you there...*trollface* Review PLEASE, don't flame!**


	2. Two What Are Here Now?

**Nothing to saaaaay, except I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

 _"Wake up, dear, it's a special day!"_

Violet, a Flareon of 17 with maroon eyes, blinked awake to the sight of her Espeon mother, Amethyst. She groaned, then struggled to her feet.

"Mooooom," Violet moaned. "Yes, it's my birthday. Yes, I'm royalty. Why can't I sleep!?" The Flareon butted Amethyst playfully.

Amethyst chuckled. "You and your siblings are turning 18. You know exactly why. Wake up your brothers and sisters."

"Yes, Mom."

Amethyst nodded, before walking out of the room. Violet blinked until it was easier to see. Her five other siblings lay in different areas in the room.

Lilly, a Leafeon, Kade and Jett, two Umbreon, were laying a happy, sleeping, purring heap. Violet rolled her eyes and nudged Jett's shoulder. He was at the bottom of the pile( _Yikes, was it "Dogpile on Jett Night" last night? Yeesh._ Violet thought to herself.) so when he yelled in surprise and attempted to scramble away, his brother and sister came a-tumbling down.

"Doggone it, Violet!" Kade cried. "Can you NEVER find a more subtle way to wake us up?!"

Violet cuffed him lightly over the ears. "Nope." she answered simply.

Lilly groaned softly, before grudgingly getting to her feet. Jett, whom was somehow still sleeping, snored loudly at her feet.

Violet caught Lilly's eyes. "Can I get him, Lil', or do you?"

"Actually, Creampuff," Kade interrupted. "I'll get him."

"Don't call me Creampuff!" Violet said, before stalking over to her other sister, Delilah. Violet's siblings called her Creampuff because the peach-colored tuft of fur on her head was unnaturally puffy.

Delilah lifted her head at Violet's touch. Her eyes brightened when she saw Violet. "Good morning, Violet." Delilah chirped, before touching her nose to Violet's.

The Flareon returned the touch warmly. "Morning, Delilah. Happy birthday," she added.

"And to you as well," Delilah said, smiling.

The sisters nodded at each other before going in opposite direction. After a minute or two of observing the room, Violet spotted her brother, the oldest in the litter, Jay.

Her eyes lit up. Jay was already mumbling and blinking his eyes open, but was brought into full consciousness when his Flareon sister suddenly glomped him.

"GOOD MORNING AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER!" Violet cried, somersaulting across the room with Jay.

They hit the wall with their heads against the floor. Jay snickered playfully.

"AH, YOU'RE HUGGING ME!" he shouted. "Lemme go!"

Violet laughed, flipping over so the duo could get to their feet. "Yes, Jay."

"MO _THER,_ JAY AND VIOLET ARE BEING WEIRD AGAIN!" Jett poked his head out of their room to shout.

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she walked in. "Now, now, just because Jay and Violet are close doesn't mean that they're being _weird,_ per say," The elderly Espeon swept her gaze over the sextuplets. "Out. All of you. Now."

"Yes, Mother/Mom" Each of the litter chirped before scrambling out.

Violet was the last out, and was starting toward the Food Tower only to canon into her father.

Frostbound did backward somersaults a dramatic distance back, before jumping onto his feet and looking wildly around. "Who dares attack me?!" he demanded the air. "Demon, you withered bastard, if you dare come back-"

 _He was in the Battle of the Damned,_ Violet thought. _I keep forgetting that._ "Dad!" Violet barked. "It's just me!"

The fire in Frostbound's eyes died and he sat down otherwise calmly. "Ahem. Yes, sorry, Shy Violet," he said, using Violet's preferred nickname. Even though her nickname didn't suit her personality at all.

Violet felt a nose ruffle the tuft of fur on her head. "Haha, Frostbound, flashbacks again?" Amethyst wrapped her tail around Frostbound's neck playfully.

Frostbound sighed. "You know it."

"Bombs away!" Violet heard the phrase shouted before she was glomped by a strangely static figure that could only be Jay. "Re _venge_ for this morning!" he declared, when, in a flash a fur and tails, Violet was pinned.

Violet swiped feebly at Jay's jaw, only managing to skim the bottom of his neck. "Get off of me, you great lump!"

"Whaddya want for breakfast, little sis?" Jay chirruped.

The Flareon below him rolled her eyes. "Pineapples," she said sarcastically. "You know exactly what I want, you fool!"

"Oran and Pecha berries for you, Violet?" Lily raced past. "Actually, why do I ask?"

"Uh, Mom?" That was Delilah. "There are two Pokemon here to see you. It's a Cinncino and a shiny Espeon and they called themselves Jade and Lione."

Jay looked toward the castle entrance, then let Violet up. He tipped his head in curiosity.

Amethyst leaped to her feet. "LIONE?! JADE?!" she cried.

Violet shifted about twenty paces to her left so she could get a clearer view of the visitors. Indeed, it was a Cinncino and a shiny Espeon. The Cincinno had a blue and white chain around his neck while the shiny Espeon had a pink and orange chain.

"Mom's sister was a shiny Espeon," Violet murmured to herself.

Amethyst's claws skidded across the wood floor, and a look of surprise spread across the shiny Espeon's face before she was violently glomped by Amethyst, who began grooming her ears furiously.

"Jade! Oh my Arceus, you're here! You're here!" she jumped off of her sister, then disappeared into a cloud of dust. She emerged with the Cinncino sitting on her back.

"You'll always lose, Amethyst," he said. His voice was rather high- a tenor, presumably.

Violet shook her head. "Excuse me," she said, approaching the trio cautiously. "May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, me? And Jade?" the Cinncino looked up. His eyes were full, with swirling colors in their black depths. The same went for the shiny Espeon's indigo eyes.

"I'm Lione," the Cincinno said. "Over there is my mate, Jade. I'm also Dialga. She's Palkia. Jade is actually Amethyst's sister." Lione shrugged and said all this nonchalantly.

Violet blinked. "Wait- what?" she spluttered.

Jade yawned. "Long story," she said. "You clearly don't spend much time in the library."

Violet's head began spinning slowly. The two seemingly normal Pokemon were really enigmas buried in their kingdom's history?

 **I'm sorry for cutting it off like that TT-TT Making it short gives me more to write about next chapter! Think of it that way! Review please, no flames! O3o**


	3. I Guess We All Get Cool Titles Now

WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAACK! I'M REALLY STARTING TO ENJOY THIS. Enjoy! :3 I don't own Pokemon!

Violet blinked at the Cinncino in front of her. He smirked after a little while.

"Hey!" he said, pointing at Violet, then Delilah. "I was at your two's birth! Violet and Delilah, right?"

Delilah nodded. "Yes, I'm Delilah..." She narrowed her eyes and sniffed Lione curiously. "And you are Lione?"

"Yeah! I was in the Battle of the Damned." Lione said proudly.

Amethyst snorted. "Oh, shut up," she scoffed. "You were crying and saying it was your fault the whole thing took place."

Lione's face turned pink. "Y-yeah, right."

"Gasp," a voice said, most likely Kade's. "Lione? _The_ Lione?" he inquired, pushing past Delilah to stare quizzically at Lione.

The Cinncino's head whipped side to side. "Yikes. Gang's all here, almost. Is Kalo still alive? Ivy? Frostbound? Princess?"

Amethyst's face paled slightly. "Yes, yes, yes, and...no..."

"Oh, Arceus," Jade intercepted before Lione could say anything else. "Poor soul. May she rest in peace."

Lione blinked, seeing he said the wrong thing. "Uhh...A-anyway! Amethyst! Kalo?!"

Violet turned her head to see a door open and a golden head stick out. "Someone rang?" the Raichu called. His eyes lit up when he saw Lione. "Lione, Jade! Long time, no see!"

Jade chuckled. "Nice to see you as well!" she trilled.

Delilah tipped her head to one side. "U-um, Jade? You're Palkia, right?"

Jade nodded. "Yes, why?"

"N-neverm-mind-d."

Jay, Violet, Delilah and Kade backed away to let their parents talk. Violet shot one last glance at Lione. Deliah quickened her pace to walk beside Violet.

She leaned in to Violet's ear. "H-hey Violet," she whispered. "Can I talk to you?"

Violet found herself nodding. "Of course, little sis. You never need to ask! Meet me in the library in five."

"Thanks, Shy Violet,"

* * *

Violet padded quietly into the serene room known as the library. Kai, the elderly Charizard, flipped through a book with a black leather cover.

He looked up. "Ah, Violet. How do you do?"

"Very well, sir. But Kai, I don't have much time to chat. Delilah needs me. I'll talk later."

Kai nodded in understanding. "Yes, Shy Violet." Violet smiled and turned to walk behind a bookcase. As she expected, Delilah was sitting there, kneading her paws nervously, eyes darting around the room.

Violet blinked. "Earth to Delilah?"

The sylveon practically leaped out her skin. Her eyes wide as moons, she drew her claws quickly. She saw Violet and visibly relaxed.

"Arceus, Violet, don't scare me like that. I almost attacked you." she breathed. She settled down and wrapped her ribbons around her paws.

"I noticed," Violet replied. "You must really not want anyone to know this. You're not this jumpy, usually."

Delilah tightened her lip and sighed. "Yes, and I know. I'm sorry if you don't want to be caught up I this whole ordeal with me...Feel free to hate me after you hear this." She took a deep breath. "I couldn't think of anyone else to confide in. Violet...I want a child."

Something in Violet's chest twinged. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. Delilah sighed halfheartedly.

"Gah, fuck it." she spat. Violet jumped. Delilah dropped her gaze to the floor. "I can see it in those pretty eyes of yours. You're surprised. You know anything you say could very well be a lie. I'm not old enough, today is the day I come of age, this isn't right. Look at my frame, I can't carry a child. Well, I'm going to be blunt; Violet, I want a child, and there is nothing to hell and back you can say or do to stop me."

Violet shook her head. "Delilah, _that's_ the lie. There is no way any of that I would say-"

"Shut _up,_ Violet. All I want is support. Not reasoning as to why it's wrong or right. Just...BE THERE. You hear?!" Delilah's eyes narrowed.

Violet nodded frantically. "yes, yes, I get it. And I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting a child."

The anger in Delilah's eyes dissolved. "R-really?" she stuttered. Violet nodded. "Of course."

Delilah's eyes began to water. "Thank you, Violet."

"No problem."

* * *

 _That evening..._

( _Jay's POV)_

The misty twilight was so thick Jay could've sworn a spirit could hide there. It got thinner as it reached toward the sky, battling for dominance with the multicolored tendrils of light cast from the setting sun.

"Brilliant, yes?" Frostbound's voice came from behind Jay.

Jay whipped his head around, fur crackling with anticipation. He relaxed when Frostbound settled next to him. The glaceon dropped a leaf wrap next to Jay.

"It's a sugar clump, just like the ones you liked to have as a treat when you were younger." The king's eyes twinkled. He set his head on his paws, seemingly lost in a sea of memories.

Jay stared at the white clump before giving it a tentative lick. Sweetness exploded in his mouth, sweeter than he remembered. Jay smiled. "Brings back so many good memories..."

Jay drew a claw. He cut the clump in to six pieces, as even as he could get them, and then dragged the leaf wrap over to Kade and Jett.

The brother looked at Jay curiously. "What's up, Jay?" Kade inquired.

"Other than the sky, I wanted to give you to pieces of sugar clumps." He nudged two of the bits to the umbreon. "You know, like the ones we had as kids?"

Their eyes lit with recognition. Kade took one, then Jett. Jay rinsed and repeated this process with each sibling until he got to Violet. The flareon was curled in a ball, eyes glazed and distant.

"Hell-o? Violet? You alive?" She snapped back into consciousness at Jay's words.

"Oh, hi Jay." she murmured, blinking slowly. The emotions in her eyes were a mixture of confusion, surprise and more confusion.

Jay settled down net to her. "Alright, whaddya want?" he whispered in her ear. Violet stared at him with a puzzled look. He smiled at her. "Come on, I know that look! Something's on your mind. Spill the beans."

Violet put her head back on her paws. "It's just something Delilah said. She doesn't want me to tell."

"Ooh, I understand. Sugar clump?" He pushed a section of the sugar to Violet. Her eyes lit up like a child's. "Thanks, Jay!" she chirped, before eating the thing in one bite.

She smiled at him and put her head in the crook of his neck. "Thanks for the sugar," she whispered. "Brings back memories."

Jay set his head on hers. "I love you, lil' sis."

A purr rumbled from her throat. "I love you too, big brother."

* * *

Jay blinked open his eyes. His head rested on Violet's and there was a crook in his neck. The sun had set, leaving the sky a deep indigo lightly veiled with mist.

Jay nudged Violet a little. She squeezed her eyes tight before arching her back in a stretch and yawning.

"What's up, Jay?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm awake, and that means I'm not going back to sleep for awhile. Might as well make conversation."

Violet tucked her paws under her chest fur. "What's up?"

"So, what do you think about Jade and Lione being here?"

Violet frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I am curious. A little surprised. I mean, it's so unannounced. Poofing out of the blue like that. It's like they want something other than to visit."

"You raise a good point, Violet, and there is something we _need_ here." A feminine voice said from behind them. Jay turned around to see Jade, tail curled around her paws. "I'm terribly sorry to be eavesdropping," she said. "I just happened to overhear your comment, Violet. Funny you should be discussing it, though. It concerns you!"

Violet stood up slowly. "You aren't coming to...take us away, have you?" Jay joined her.

Jade chuckled. "Oh, no no no, we just have some...gifts, for lack of a better word, for you. Come; Lione wants a word." She beckoned with her tail to follow her. Jay trotted after her as she began pacing toward Lione. Violet followed, an agitated look in her eye.

Lione was outside. It was a bitterly cold autumn night. Why he was out here, not even Jade knew. She shivered as they approached.

"Lione, why did we have to come out here? Especially on a night like this! It's freezing!" He sighed, his breath visible in the air.

"Absolutely no one can hear about this. All of your litter are getting this blessing, but I wanted to give yours to you in advance. Come here." He motioned toward the ground in front of them. "Sit."

Violet curled her fluffy tail over her paws. Jay tucked his under him. He couldn't stop fidgeting in the cold but forced himself to stop when the cinccino gave him a stern glare.

"Now. Jay, Violet, you must make a promise to me. You will lead your litter faithfully and not abandon them at all costs. Never turn on one another or harm one another. Forgive every mistake, and trust each other with your lives. Do you understand?"

Violet nodded solemnly. However, Jay hesitated. He knew his siblings could turn on him at any moment. If that happened...

He shook his head, barely visible, then nodded. Lione smiled in relief.

"In that case..." He motioned to Violet. "By the power invested in me, I name you, Violet the Golden Heart. May your caring side shine through, pure as gold." Jay blinked at his sister. _What an awesome name!_ he thought to himself. _Will I get one like that?_

Violet blinked. Her maroon eyes glittered with wonder. Lione motioned for Jay to come nearer. He stepped forward timidly. Behind Lione, Jade smiled encouragingly. He smiled back.

"With the power invested in me, I name you, Jay the Diamond Soul. The legends will forever honor the courage and leadership shining within you." Lione stepped back, smirking in satisfaction.

Jay blinked at Violet. Her eyes sparkled with awe.

Jade laid her tail over Jay and Violet's shoulders and escorted the two back to the front of the castle. "If any of your siblings are awake and asked why you were out here, just say you went for a walk. Okay?"

"Yeah." Jay suddenly felt all his energy melt into the ground below him. "I'm gonna go crash," he said to Violet. She nodded. "Me too."

"Good night."

"'Night."

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, cut! Review noflames.** **BUHBYE :3**


	4. Lily's Trust Issues

**Fluffy: Haiz :3**

 **GA: *struggles in a chair he is tied to, duct tape covering his mouth***

 **Fluffy: OH HAI GA I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE STILL STUCK THERE, IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU...**

 **GA: *muffled curses***

 **Fluffy: *cuts ropes, removes tape* Sorry oDo**

 **GA: YOU SHOULD BE! OOOH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-**

 **Fluffy: Gotta flee now. BYE**

* * *

 ** _Lily's POV_**

 _"Psst, Lily, wake up!"_

Lily blinked her eyes open to see Delilah hunched over her. The sylveon's blue eyes were alight with excitement. "Kade and Jett are in the castle mainroom with Lione and Jade. They called for us! Can you imagine what they might want? Maybe they'll do to us whatever they did to Jay and Violet last night..."

While Delilah babbled on, Lily lugged herself to her paws. She began washing her face, drawing a paw up and rubbing it over her cheek and forehead. Delilah's chatter faded into background noise. Lily could hear her mother and father talking in the next room over. They were talking in hushed voices.

"Maybe, but they..." Amethyst whispered. Lily couldn't pick up what Frostbound said to her. She shook her head and poked Delilah with a paw.

"Hey," she barked. Delilah stopped dead and looked at Lily. "Why don't we just go see what they want?" Delilah nodded. "Good idea."

Delilah waltzed dreamily out of the room and continued down the hall. Lily made her way to a dark corner of the room, one where sunlight didn't reach and two eeveelutions slept. A flareon and a jolteon. Lily drew her tongue over Violet's ear.

"Sleep tight, little sis." Lily whispered. Violet shifted and smiled.

When Lily reached the main room with everyone else, Delilah, Kade and Jett were sitting in a line, motionless. Lione circled the siblings, chain glinting in the rising sun filtering through the morning air. Jade sat aside from the group.

Not knowing what else to do, Lily joined her siblings' vigil. Lione stood in front of them, hands behind his back.

"Now," he snapped, "I might get slightly irritable. I got zip, zero, nada sleep last night. But that's beside the point." He began to pace up and down the eeveelutions.

"Your brother and sister, Violet and Jay, made a pledge last night and got considerable rewards. I must ask you to make this pledge as well." As if they were all one person, Lily, Delilah, Kade and Jett nodded in sync.

"Do you, children of Queen Amethyst, promise to never harm each other or turn on another, and trust each other with your lives?"

"I do," Kade and Jett said instantly. After some hesitation, Delilah said the same. But Lily closed her eyes to think.

 _Can I really make this kind of promise? Sibling rivalry has gone so far in the past as to killing each other for the throne._ Lily looked at her paws, guilt suddenly flowing through her like a brook.

Lily had always been the quietest out if the six, least willing to play with the others as kits. Not even Lily could answer why.

But today, with Lione's solemn words, she finally realized

 _I don't trust my brothers and sisters. I don't trust the eeveelutions from my own freaking litter._

Lily frantically made a cutthroat motion to Jade. Jade's eyes widened in surprise, then she nodded, mouthing the words, "Follow me.'' Lily got to unsteady paws and stumbled out if the room.

Jade steadied Lily with her shoulder. "Are you all right, dearest?" she said.

Lily shook her head meekly. "No, I'm not okay. I basically just showed my littermates I don't trust them."

"You don't?" Jade prompted. "Why ever not?"

"I don't know...something about each of my siblings seems wrong, Something...impure, for lack of a better word..." Lily sighed and sat down, tail tucked around her paws.

Jade blinked, then chuckled. "Oh, Lily, there is an imperfection within us all. You are extremely sensitive to the balance between good and evil, it seems. Tell me, were there ever any reports of you being distraught during the Battle if the Damned?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, the elder Pokemon will never let me forget. I was wailing to the sky. Some thought I just wanted my mother, but something just screamed it wasn't that."

"You were an infant, so that was the only way you could express you knew something was wrong." Jade nudged Lily's shoulder, back toward the room where Lione was waiting. "Do you feel better now that we've had this talk?"

Lily nodded. "A little..."

Jade smiled. "Sweetheart, just know that in this world, there are good Pokemon and bad ones. There's always a little bad within the good, and always some good within the bad. If you can pinpoint exactly what's bad in someone...be wary. Okay?"

"Okay."

She guided Lily back into the room. Lione looked exasperated as Lily lined herself up alongside her siblings.

"You okay?" Delilah whispered beside her. Lione gave her a dirty look.

"Better, I'm better." Lily swept her tail over Delilah's flank. "But we should be quiet, Lione looks like he wants to murder us..."

Lione cleared his throat. "Now that we are clear of our little _distractions_ ," he shot a glance at Lily. "I believe we can proceed." He went down the line to Kade, then said something in his ear. He did the same to each eeveelution, and when he got to Lily, she was surprised for what he said next.

"Lily the Nine-Lived."

* * *

Later that night, the litter of six were discussing what Lione said over their dinners.

"I think he gave us titles," Jett said, biting into the throat of a raw basculin. "You know, like how Princess was known as Princess the Iron Fist to the people of the village before...y'know..."

Jay nodded. "Before... _that_ happened. Mother is over there, perhaps we shouldn't talk about it."

"Agreed," they all said in unison.

Lily swept a stray herb off of her lip. "In any case, what did Lione say to you guys?"

Violet looked at Kade. "You guys go first."

Kade ran a claw over a berry Violet had roasted for him. "Well, he called me...Kade the Nimble-Pawed,"

"Delilah the Blessed."

"Jett the Darkest Night."

"Lily the Nine-Lived."

Violet laid her tail over Jay's back. "Those are some pretty epic titles." Jay nodded. "You know, when we went out yesterday night, Lione gave yes titles as well."

''What were they?'' Delilah inquired.

"Violet the Golden Heart."

"Jay the Diamond Soul."


End file.
